


Life Beside You

by SereneWriter



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adoption, Family, Fluff, Gay Rights, M/M, Marriage, Some angst, Titans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneWriter/pseuds/SereneWriter
Summary: Levi and Eren start a life together, they meet, date in secret, and let the relationship take them into a deep love for not only each other but also the family the begin to build.





	Life Beside You

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This was one of my friend's birthday gifts. Happy birthday again Hope ^.^ It's pretty much just some Levi and Eren fluff. Right now it has about 10 chapters. I'm open to requests for insert chapters and also willing to write in between chapters I already have. Please review and thank you for reading :)

Levi was cautious. The new recruit was not what he expected. Turning into a titan wasn't normal. And while Levi was certain he could take the boy out if he needed to, there's something very, human about him that Levi hadn't seen in awhile, something that it would pain him to kill. So he's kept his distance, made sure the boy was able to connect with his friends and be near them as often as seemed plausible without looking like it was favoritism. But the recruit seemed to have some sort of falling out with Erwin earlier this morning, seemed to be set off. He yelled, most of the camp heard that even if the words were muffled. He took off running after, into the camp thankfully, it was comforting to know he wasn't stupid enough to just run off into the woods and get himself and others killed. But Levi figured no one else was going to go after the guy so he might as well take the chance to build some sort of real connection with him.

He saw the supply closet door ajar and was pretty sure it hadn't been earlier, maybe that was where the recruit had gone seeking some alone time. It wasn't a bad place to try, maybe Levi should just leave him alone, but Levi was never really the kind to give people an easy out. So he pushed the door open and shut it behind him shutting them both in darkness.

"Eren," he knew the boy's name although this was the first time he'd ever used it. There was no response but Levi knew he was here. He felt his way around the room, kicked something fleshy. "Eren," he said again. He kicked it harder.

"Ow."

"Answer next time then," he slid down the wall and sat next to the boy. His eyes adjusted to the dark and he saw that Eren's head was turned away from him, knees clutched to his chest. Levi didn't say anything, he closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the stone wall.

For a long time it was silent, someone even came in once, took something and left again. Levi and Eren were left undisturbed.

"I just hate it," Eren whispered into the dark. Levi didn't look, didn't move. "I hate how everyone keeps acting like this is something great, something I should be rejoicing in." Levi's lost but he can't interrupt, will have to use his mind to figure it out. "But I hate it, I mean who wouldn't. Our whole lives every single person is taught to hate titans," oh, that's what he's talking about. "I hate titans, all I've ever wanted is to join the survey corps and kill them. And now, I'm a titan, or half titan or something. I don't know, it's all so new and confusing and no one has any answers. But I watched one eat my mom and now all I can think is, is," he's crying, Levi could hear it and for the first time he moved to look at Eren who's face was buried in his knees. "Is that I should've changed then. That if I had changed then I could have saved her, and she'd still be alive with me now. But I didn't and she got eaten and now I'm this monster that everyone hates except I'm supposed to be excited about it. What happens when I'm just not? When I'm not the hero that everyone wants? When I don't want to be a titan?" He's running his hands violently through his hair. "What happens when I don't even really know who I am anymore? Or what I am? They want me to be a titan for them and to fight for all of humanity with this gift, or this curse, I don't even know. But all I ever wanted to be was a soldier, to kill them all, not turn into them."

Levi and Eren sit in silence for a very heavy minute.

"It must be hard, I admit I don't know the feeling very well. I don't know what I would do if I woke up tomorrow and found out that I was something that I'd been taught to hate, to kill. So I can only really imagine what you must feel like, but how about when you feel like this, come find me." Eren looked up at him, tears still in his eyes. "And then, when you're with me, just be Eren, nothing else." Levi smiled, in a rare moment. Eren smiled back, a big, bright eyed pearly white teeth smile, and Levi's heart stops.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be trying my best for weekly updates. Considering this one is already published it should be relatively easy for me to do, but I've failed at easier so my apologies just in case.


End file.
